Diferencia
by Kasaru28
Summary: NatsuxLucy Edoras . Lo observo; Cabello rosa, ojos marrones, dos brazos, dos piernas… Entonces, ¿Por qué eran tan diferentes?


Hi hi :3 aquí paso dejando un fic que hace _años _no lo hacia xD Quiero dedicar este OneShoot a mi Autora Beta/Karma/amiga NarumiChan :3 que se aguanta todos mis errores ortográficos, mis lapsos mentales, y me los quita como una buena amiga 8D con un pistola (?)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, si fuera mío ya Natsu y Lucy fueran pareja (?)

* * *

**Diferencia**

Lo observo.

Cabello rosa, ojos marrones, dos brazos, dos piernas…

Entonces, ¿Por qué eran tan diferentes?.

Aquel Natsu también tenía cabello rosa, ojos marrones, dos brazos y dos piernas.

_Entonces_, ¿Por qué eran tan diferentes?.

Gruño molesta al no encontrar la respuesta al enigma que tenía desde hacía ya varias horas, es decir, como dos personas, _físicamente_ iguales podían ser tan… diferentes.

- Lu-Lucy-san –Llamo con voz temblorosa- ya he vu-vu-vuelto –Informo con la cabeza baja sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento-

Miro a su Natsu con una expresión aburrida.

Si de preferencia le hablaban, no dudaría en escoger al otro Natsu. Él era valiente, decidido, posiblemente desconocía el significado de la palabra miedo, derrota o rendirse, y estaba segura que si tuviera su magia sería el más poderoso de Edoras.

- ¿Y qué coño quieres que haga? –Estaba molesta, ¿porque su Natsu no podía ser un poco como el otro?-

- Yo-Yo solo… -Callo, como siempre hacia cuando Lucy le hablaba en ese tono-

- Tch –Hizo una mueca mientras se levantaba-

- Oi Lucy, no seas mala con el pobre muchacho –Se quejó uno de sus compañeros, ella le lanzo una mirada encolerizada haciéndolo callar en el acto-

Le lanzo otra más a Natsu haciendo que cerrara los ojos y empezara a temblar. Estaba cabreada, su Natsu era una masa gelatinosa andante.

- Tsk –gruño- ¿Por qué no eres más como el otro Natsu? –Dejo salir finalmente viendo a la _masa gelatinosa andante_-

- . . . –

Como esperaba, no dijo nada, ni siquiera levanto la cabeza. Esa actitud sumisa y complaciente de su Natsu la hacía cabrearse más. Lo mejor sería irse, si se quedaba ahí seguramente su puño terminaría estampado en la mejilla del pelirosa.

- Me largo –Anuncio una vez levantada, le dirigió una última mirada a su Natsu antes de salir, el chico ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar-

Una vez afuera dio un gran suspiro, ¿Se abría pasado con el chico?... Nah, seguro en unos minutos estaría siguiéndola como siempre.

Se detuvo a medio camino solo para ver la cara llorosa del chico cuando llegara pidiéndole disculpas, y ella como siempre terminaría bromeando con él o molestándolo con pequeños comentarios de camino a casa, después de todo, no podía enojarse mucho con él ya que compartían techo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se preocupaba mucho por el chico.

_5 Minutos._

_15 minutos._

_30 Minutos._

- ¿¡Pero donde coño se ha metido ese pedazo de gelatina!? -Grito molesta, mirando a su alrededor buscando una melena rosa-

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla esperar?. Ahora si Natsu se había metido en un gran, gran, GRAN problema, lo que planifico como una simple y pequeña bromita, ahora sería una cruel jugarreta, oh si, ya podía escuchar su llanto al no encontrar su precioso carro del cual estaba tan orgulloso.

Sus pisadas se clavaban en el suelo reflejando su _buen_ humor, llevaba alrededor de una hora buscando al pelirosa y no había ni señales de él, había recorrido prácticamente toda la ciudad, incluso había vuelto al escondite de Fairy Tail alegando que había olvidado algo y _casualmente_ pregunto por el chico, pero este aparentemente había salido unos minutos después de ella.

Entonces lo vio, el flamante vehículo de _Salamander_. ¿Pero acaso se había vuelto loco?, qué hacia mostrando su carro en plena ciudad sabiendo que los esbirros del Rey ahora hacían guardias dobles, buscando a los invasores de la tierra.

- ¡Oi! –Lo llamo, caminando hacia el vehículo del chico- ¿Pero qué coño crees que haces paseándote a—

-Sube –no era sugerencia, tampoco una petición, era una _orden_-

Lucy alzo una ceja, y ahora, ¿Qué le pasaba?, cómo siquiera, le pasaba por la cabeza ordenarle algo a _ella._

- O acaso –susurro mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la rubia- ¿Tienes miedo? –finalizo viéndola con una sonrisa prepotente-

Una pequeña corriente eléctrica le recorrió toda la espina dorsal al ver sonreír a Natsu de _esa_ manera y sin pensarlo se subió al asiento del copiloto, sintiendo a la gran velocidad que había acelerado el chico en menos de un segundo de ella estar a bordo.

El chico conducía en silencio, mientras que ella lo miraba interrogante ¿A dónde se fue ese atisbo de personalidad del chico?. Se aburrió de ver el rostro serio de Natsu y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Ahora que lo pensaba, solo se había montado una vez en el carro del chico y él había permanecido todo el camino serio, respondiendo con simples monosílabos a las cosas que ella le preguntaba o las bromas que le hacía.

Un fuerte impulso la hizo moverse involuntariamente hacia adelante cuando el chico se detuvo bruscamente en medio de la nada.

- ¡Pero qué coño! –Se quejó-

- Lucy –cortó antes de que la chica siguiera hablando, su voz sonaba ronca, provocando un escalofrió más en ella –

- ¿Que bicho te pico? –Pregunto intentando retomar la calma, debía recordar que estaba hablando con la gelatina humana Natsu Fireball-

- Te cortaste el cabello – susurro al tiempo que llevaba su mano a la mejilla de la chica-

El tacto con el chico le quemo unos instantes antes de apartar bruscamente su mano

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa? –Grito casi histérica la rubia- Además –paso nerviosamente la mano por su cabello- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi cabello?

- Acaso… ¿Estas nerviosa? –sonrió al notar como la chica dejaba de acariciarse el cabello-

Una pequeña vena salió a relucir en la frente de Lucy, como era posible que tan siquiera pensara que _Él _la pudiera poner nerviosa

- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso no estas soñando demasiado? Como si fuera posible que _TU_ me pusieras nerviosa –se defendió viendo al chico que aún no quitaba esa estúpida sonrisa que empezaba a odiar-

- Pues, por tu reacción podría asegurar que así fue –respondió sencillamente alzando sus hombros despreocupadamente-

- ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír –miro al chico- si tú te desmayas cuando salgo en toalla –sonrió- y ahora solo porque, seguramente te leíste algún libro de esos de "Como actuar Cool", vienes a decirme que me pongo nerviosa… ¿Por ti? –Bufo- no me hagas reír Fireball.

Silencio, eso fue lo que reino en el carro de Salamander después de las rudas palabras de Lucy, el chico chico solo se mantenía cabizbajo con sus manos fijas en el volante, hasta que de pronto su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Lucy se asustó, esta vez se había pasado, pero sencillamente no pudo evitarlo al ver al chico queriendo ser chulo con ella.

- Oi… ¿E-Estas bien? –Pregunto al ver que el chico no paraba de temblar- ¡Ey, Natsu! –grito al ver que el chico no reaccionaba-

Natsu finalmente hablo, o mejor dicho _Rio_. El chico no temblaba por la palabras de Lucy, más bien, se _reía_ de ellas.

- Lo siento –dijo aun intentando contener las carcajadas- pero, es que, Lucy _estas a la defensiva_ –declaro saboreando cada palabra-

- Tu pequeño… -no podía hablar, ahora el enojo era lo único en su mente y eso no se calmaba precisamente hablando-

- Ya, ya –intento calmarla dejando salir una pequeña risita- Bien, si crees que mi actitud viene de un libro, entonces –paro para observar a la chica- ¿Por qué no me pruebas? –su sonrisa se ensancho-

Oh si, oficialmente _odiaba_ esa sonrisa. Haría pagar al pelirosa por burlarse de ella, estaba más que segura que Natsu jamás podría seguir sus juegos.

- Una prueba… ¿Eh? –Llevo una mano a su mentón pensando que podría proponerle al muchacho y a su nueva, y _desagradable_ actitud- Que tal… -sonrió cuando tuvo listo su plan- Un beso –anuncio-

- ¿Un beso? –Rectifico algo confundido- ¿Solo eso?

- _"¿Solo Eso?"_ –cito mentalmente, intento contenerse de lanzarle un golpe, ya cuando el chico _no_ cumpliera su reto, como estaba segura que así seria, vendría el momento de la venganza- Así es, _Solo eso_ –alzo sus hombros- es algo que hasta un perdedor como tú puede hacer –hizo una pausa saboreando de antemano su triunfo- aunque estoy segura que para el _otro_ Natsu seria --

-Pues si así lo quieres –corto en un susurro acercándose a la rubia volviendo a poner esa sonrisa de autosufiencia-

- O-o-oi! ¿Qué estas…? –Se atraganto con sus propias palabras al sentir nuevamente la mano del chico en su mejilla, mierda, jamás espero que le siguiera el juego-

No podía creerlo, Natsu, este Natsu, SU Natsu, no solo le había seguido el juego, si no que aunque _odiaba_ admitirlo la estaba poniendo nervisa.

Veía cada vez como el pelirrosa se le acercaba más y más, y ella sencillamente paralizada como una idiota gracias a sus músculos que se negaban a reaccionar.

Sintió la otra mano del chico en su cintura, otra vez esa molesta sensación estaba recorriendo su cuerpo, era como si el cuerpo del chico estuviera cargado con electricidad y al mínimo tacto que tenía con ella era atravesada por la misma.

- Na-Na-Natsu –su voz tembló al llamarlo, ahora gracias a la cercanía podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de él, no dejando que aquella molesta carga eléctrica dejara su cuerpo-

- ¿Que sucede Lucy? –Susurro mezclando su aliento con el de ella, el calor la estaba sofocando- Estas… –deposito un pequeño beso en el cuello de la chica- ¿Nerviosa? –subió su rostro enmarcando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y la miro con algo que ella no pudo identificar-

Mierda, las cosas iban empeorando, si antes la electricidad era molesta por el simple rose ahora se había multiplicado unas diez veces al sentir los labios del chico en su cuello, maldición, jamás pensó en verse en tal situación y mucho menos con Natsu, para ser sincera _jamás_ imagino a alguien que la besara, o siquiera que la viera como _mujer_.

Contra todo pronóstico, el chico estaba rompiendo todas sus barreras, se empezaba a sentir indefensa, vulnerable, _débil_. Maldita sea, como odiaba sentirse así y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para defenderse, estaba presa entre la puerta y el cuerpo de su _amigo_.

- Lucy… te lo advierto –susurro acercándose más al rostro de la chica, lo suficiente para que sus alientos se comenzaran a mezclar- eres_ mía_ –declaro rompiendo el casi inexistente espacio entre ellos-

Y finalmente los labios del chico chocaron contra los de ella, produciéndole una explosión de sensaciones que jamás en su vida creyó experimentar. Los labios del chico se movían lentamente sobre los suyos, saboreando, deleitándose con todo lo que un beso podía representar.

La mente de Lucy finalmente dejo de funcionar y se dejó llevar, enredo por instinto los brazos en el cuello del chico buscando sentir más sus labios, él al sentirse correspondido empezó a aumentar el ritmo, pasando de un simple rose a un salvaje pero necesario beso el cual Lucy respondía con la misma intensidad.

- Natsu –susurro ella apenas consiente por la falta de oxígeno cuando el chico se separó un poco de sus labios-

Cuando se movió otro poco para atacar nuevamente los labios femeninos, un pequeño "Click" y la fuerza de gravedad los llevo fuera del vehículo, quedando él arriba de ella.

El chico miro algo asustado a la rubia, no esperaba golpear con su pie accidentalmente el botón de la puerta, y mucho menos en ese momento.

- Lu-Lucy-san yo lo siento mucho –se disculpó de inmediato, moviéndose rápidamente de arriba de la chica-

Ella se incorporó algo lento y se sentó justo al frente del chico con su mirada oculta por sus cabellos.

Él al ver que ella no decía nada se empezó a sentir nervioso, ¿Qué había hecho?, había besado a su más antigua y mejor amiga. Había arruinado todo entre ellos.

- Lucy-san yo-yo no quise hacerlo, es decir… lo que qui-quiero decir, no es que no allá querido –El rostro del chico definitivamente hacia juego con su cabello en ese preciso instante- Pero es que todos me habían dicho que no parabas de hablar del otro Natsu –se detuvo un segundo observando el rostro oculto de Lucy- Y-y-y cuando me dijiste que porque no era más como el…yo… simplemente –podía jurar que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no por tristeza, sino por la rabia que sintió al ser comparado con su otra parte y más viniendo de _ella_- yo… yo…

-Natsu –corto el monologo del chico, él la miro nuevamente con miedo- cállate y bésame.

Ahora fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa y ataco a los labios del chico que al parecer estaba en shock.

Si el Natsu de la tierra podía tener pelo rosa, ojos marrones, dos brazos y dos piernas, como el de ella.

Pero estaba segura que jamás podría producirle las mismas sensaciones que _su_ Natsu le hacía sentir.

_**FIN**_

Si les gusto :3 dejen un Review!


End file.
